


no walking away from this

by Bellakitse



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Feelings Realization, M/M, TK worries about Carlos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22456591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellakitse/pseuds/Bellakitse
Summary: "TK, the officer going in…" she starts softly, hesitantly, and deep down, he knows what she's going to say next, dread gripping him before she even mentions his name. "It's Carlos."*A dangerous situation makes TK realize his feelings.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes (9-1-1 Lone Star)/TK Strand
Comments: 51
Kudos: 808





	no walking away from this

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr ask: Person A says : Prompt #80 "Nothing bad is going to happen, baby, I promise." Person B says: Prompt #85 "If you die, I’m going to kill you."

They’re wrapping up a small kitchen fire when the dispatch call comes in, and Judd comes over to inform them of the situation.

“Cap,” he starts, the aggravation evident in his voice. “Police has a man strapped with a dirty bomb and are requesting Fire and EMS on the scene as a precaution.”

TK shares a grim look with his dad before heading for the truck when he gives them the signal that they’re moving on.

They get to the scene, a car assembly factory not 10 minutes later, and the place is already a circus with reporters and crowds of spectators that the police are trying to keep back.

Owen signals for TK and Judd to follow him while calling for the rest of the team to help with the crowd. TK follows close on his Captain’s heel as they make their way to a cluster of Austin Police officers along with Captain Blake.

"What's going on?" Owen asks the moment they reach the group.

One of the officers gives them a quick look, waving a hand towards the building. "A disgruntled former employee has a homemade bomb strapped to his body, sir."

" _Shit_ ," TK swears, the officer continues to tell them that they've managed to evacuate the building and now are just concerned about the bomber. TK listens as they're told the records they pulled on the man show a history of erratic behavior.

"So what's the plan?" he asks when the officer pauses.

"One of our officers has been on the phone with him since this started and has managed to calm him down. He's agreed to let that officer come in to talk to him in person."

TK nods.

That’s a positive sign, if the man can be talked down, they might avoid having to pick up bits of blown up human.

He looks over at Michelle to find her watching him with a frown on her face that puts him on edge. " _What_?" he asks, not liking the way her frown deepens.

"TK, the officer going in…" she starts softly, hesitantly, and deep down, he knows what she's going to say next, dread gripping him before she even mentions his name. "It's Carlos."

TK blinks rapidly, his heart ticking up as he processes her words, instantly seeking out the man in question in the crowd of first responders. He finds him by a truck, dressed in more than his usual uniform. He instinctively takes a step forward, stopping midway to turn back to his father.

Owen's eyes are already on him and knowing, a small frown on his own face. "Go," he says with a sharp nod, giving him permission.

TK walks away, making his way over to Carlos, who is putting on the last few pieces of tact gear.

“Hey,” Carlos greets him with a smile that leaves TK gaping at him.

_“Hey?”_ he says incredulously, surely he’s too young for blood pressure issues, but suddenly he feels a headache coming on, and his vision clouding with rage or fear, he’s not sure which.

Carlos looks at him with a confused expression on his face, and TK has a stray thought that he really is too damn pretty for his own good. “Hello, TK? Is that better?”

TK looks at him unimpressed, sure that he’s going to ring his -Friend? Friends with benefits? The guy he’s dating? Possibly falling for- neck. “I wasn’t taking issue with the greeting, Carlos,” he gets out through clenched teeth.

Carlos’ eyebrows tick up in that distracting way they do. “Then what are you taking issue with, Tyler Kennedy?”

TK glares at him, hating the way his heart skips a beat at the shit-eating grin Carlos gives him, the same one he’s been giving him since he found out his full name. “You’re not going to distract me with that. Michelle told me you’re going in.”

Carlos loses his grin, his expression turning serious as he nods, glancing at the building in front of them. “Yeah.”

“That’s all you’re going to say?” TK questions, his voice going shrill. “You’re volunteering to go inside where a man has a bomb strapped to his torso, and all you have to say is, _yeah_?”

“It’s my job, TK,” Carlos says patiently, and the calmness in his words set TK’s teeth on edge, his jaw clenching, and he has to look away for a moment to calm himself down before he says something he can’t take back.

Carlos, who doesn’t miss a thing, clocks all of it, and next thing TK knows he’s being pulled by an arm until he finds himself at the back of a police van. Carlos’ body and the open door blocking him from view, giving them as much privacy as they can have at an active scene.

“It’s going to be fine,” Carlos starts, and TK can’t help the ugly noise that escapes his throat.

“Yeah, because things always turn out fine when it comes to unstable people and explosives,” he says sarcastically, not being able to help the petulant tone in his voice. “Not like you going in there can end with you blown up, no chance of that.”

Carlos looks at him in that steady way of his, a small smile playing on his mouth the longer he looks at him.

“You’re radiating smugness,” TK accuses, narrowing his eyes the more amused Carlos looks. “And I don’t know why when there’s a chance you’ll be pink mist by the end of this.”

Carlos laughs softly, proving that he’s certifiable if he thinks the possibility of him dying is funny.

“Are you having a breakdown?” TK questions, wondering if he should call Michelle over. Surely if Carlos is losing it, he shouldn’t go talk down someone with a bomb. “Why are you laughing?”

“You care about me,” Carlos says with a grin.

TK opens his mouth to deny it, annoyed by Carlos’ self-satisfaction when they’re talking about something so serious, only for Carlos to grip the back of his neck, pulling him close as he rests his forehead against TK’s.

"Nothing bad is going to happen, baby, I promise,” he whispers, his breath hot against TK’s face.

TK wants to argue that he can’t promise that. None of them can with their jobs, but there is such conviction in Carlos’ voice; he has no choice but to believe him. He places his hands on Carlos’ waist, thankful that Carlos lets him hold on to him a moment longer.

“If you die,” TK starts, his tone half-joking, hoping to alleviate the seriousness of the moment, and what it means. “I’m going to kill you."

Carlos lets out a laugh at his ridiculous comment. “And when I come out of this fine?” he questions, raising an eyebrow at him. “What are you going to do then?”

TK raises an eyebrow back at him, a dirty smirk playing on his lips as Carlos’ eyes darken.

“ _Okay_ , I’m holding you to _that,”_ Carlos points at his face, taking a step back from him. “But now I’m going to go, I can’t handle negotiations with a hard-on.”

TK lets out an amused sound, his hand reaching out for Carlos’ before he’s too far. “Be careful.”

Carlos gives his hand one final squeeze before walking away towards the building.

TK watches him go, holding his breath as he disappears through the doors of the factory. The time it takes for Carlos to come back out with the suspect in handcuffs, and bomb deactivated can’t be more than fifteen minutes. Yet it’s enough for TK to realize that without meaning to, this thing between him and Carlos has become _something_. He can’t ignore the worry he feels at Carlos being in harm's way, or what it means.

There’s a part inside him telling him to run. That getting this serious about Carlos is the last thing he should be doing right now. But as he catches Carlos’ eyes as he walks by with the bomber, the slight smile on his face that is just for him, he knows there’s no walking away from this.

It might blow up in his face worse than any bomb, but it’s too late to turn back now.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://bellakitse.tumblr.com/)


End file.
